


The Visit

by UmiAzuma



Series: The Castle-Murdock chronicles [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alpha Elektra Natchios, Alpha Frank Castle, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And she's CUTE, Frank and Matt have a baby, M/M, Omega Matt Murdock, What am I doing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiAzuma/pseuds/UmiAzuma
Summary: Matt just needed to use the bathroom





	The Visit

Matt just needed to use the bathroom.

 

Maria had finally fallen asleep for her afternoon nap, Frank was away and Matt had time to himself. He would probably take a nap as well, but first, he needed to use the bathroom. Urgently. Now.

 

He was just finishing when he heard Maria “talking”, which is something she did a lot, usually with Frank, sometimes with Karen. But they were alone, only him and little Maria, right?

 

As soon as he came out of the toilet he felt it like a punch to the gut. The scent of Alpha. The scent of  _ familiar _ Alpha. Elektra.

 

She was standing by the crib, looking down at little Maria as she babbled away. Elektra nodded very seriously, as if she knew what the baby was saying.

 

“Yes, yes. Where's your mama, hm?”

 

“Elektra…” Matt whispered her name, like a secret, like he was sure she would vanish as soon as he named her.

 

“Hello Matthew.” She turned around to greet him, then turned back to the babbling child. “I see you mated, and you had a pup.”

 

“Yes I did.”

 

“What is her name?”

 

“Maria Elisabeth.”

 

Elektra seemed to consider this, and Matt heard her take the babe in her arms.

 

“It's a good name.” She said, cooing and swaying as she held little Maria in her arms. “Castle?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“It reeks of him everywhere.” She sighs. “At least he makes pretty pups.”

 

“What do you want, Elektra?”

 

“I heard rumors, I didn't want to believe them. Are you sure this is what you want? To be mated to that murderer?”

 

“How is he any worse than you are?”

 

“You'd be safer with me, Matthew.”

 

“Oh please, Elektra! I am plenty safe and perfectly capable of taking care of myself, I’m not a child.”

 

“Why did you choose him?”

 

“He's never lied to me. He's never sugar coated anything. He does what he does and I do what I do and we're fine with it.”

 

“And will lovely little Maria be fine with it?”

 

Matt seemed to consider her for a moment, then he sighed at the same time little Maria exhaled as she fell asleep again since the adults were no longer paying attention to her.

 

“Please leave, Elektra.”

 

“Very well.” She sighed and turned to leave through the window. 

 

“Elektra.”

 

“Yes, Matthew?”

 

“Give me back my child.” Matt made a gesture with both arms. “I'm blind, not an idiot.”

 

“I thought I could save you from these two beasts, little Maria.” She placed a kiss on Maria's cheek and went to put her on Matt's arms.

 

He held on to his child as Elektra's heels clicked out of the apartment through the fire escape.


End file.
